The Heart Knows All
by Siana Mishimori
Summary: Two demonic theives are captured by the Spirit Detectives, and as punishment, they must work for Lord Koenma! Slowly they both begin to realize that they're falling for two demons that they're working with... HieiXOC KuramaXOC
1. The Theives Of Makai

Siana--Hey people's! I was REALLY bored so I wrote a story! Yay me! - Just to let you know, this stories about me and my friend, Kyoko. Hehe!

Kyoko--You had coffee again didn't you?

Siana--...Maaaaybe.

Disclaimer-- I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! If I did, I'd have Kurama ALL to myself. -Hugs-

The Heart Knows All

Chapter 1

The Thieves Of Makai

"Hurry up!" A voice echoed down a stone passage. "They're almost here!" It was a woman's voice. 

"I'm hurrying! Just let me grab the pendants!" Another woman's voice sounded.

"Hey! Get away from there!" A male's voice called after the second woman.

"Shit!" She grabbed two necklaces, and ran down the hallway, turning a corner she saw her friend in the distance. Light, short, wavy brown hair. Bangs covering the right of her two grey-blue eyes, shining on her pale skin, streaks of light blue throughout her hair. Wearing a black tank top, and pants, along with black shoes, she sprinted onward.

"Siana! Come on!" The first woman came into view. She was motioning for her friend to hurry. Long, blonde hair that had a slight wave to it, framing her pale face, deep blue eyes piercingly standing out. Streaks of red throughout her hair, and she too, wore all black, the same outfit as her friend, Siana had.

"Hey! Stop, and we'll go easy on ya!" The voice from the male sounded again, he was now in view. With slicked back hair, and brown eyes. He had three other guys with him, one with a horrible Elvis hair-do, and brown eyes. Another one with spiky, gravity defying hair, with a starburst, and crimson eyes, while the last one had long red hair, and emerald green eyes, they were all running towards the two girls.

"Come on!" Siana yelled as she ran past her friend, who immediately followed.

"Split!" They both yelled at the same time, running past each other once they came to a fork. The two with black hair headed after the blonde, whilst the two with orange, and red hair after Siana.

"Give it up Kyoko! Don't make this hard on you!" Clenching his fist, slick hair yelled at the blonde.

Kyoko laughed at him with amusement. "Ha! You, make it hard on me?" She mocked, "You couldn't beat a worm!"

"Baka!" The short one yelled, unsheathing his sword. He came in on Kyoko, striking her.

Kyoko laughed again, blocking the blow with her arm. He struck again, and again, and again, but she continued blocking with her bare arms. Laughing.

Meanwhile, with Siana… "Rose whip!" The redhead shouted, taking a rose, transforming it into a thorny whip.

Siana chuckled, with a joyful look on her face as she dodged the attacks. Playing around, as if it were just a simple game. Toying with him, as she danced around his fierce whip.

Though, while she played, the redhead was bringing forth vines. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Siana screamed, as the vines wrapped around her tightly. She glared daggers at the boy. "You cheat!" She yelled struggling against the plant. The next thing she knew, she was going through a portal.


	2. Their Capture

Siana--- I'm getting the hang of this thing! Soon I might put up a new story. It all depends...

Kyoko--- Yeah, if she get's off her lazy ass or not.

Siana--- Language!

Kyoko--- Ahem, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH! GOTO HELL ASSHOLE!

Siana--- -Hits Kyoko- No.

Disclamer--- Hiei shall say it!

Hiei--- -Sighs- Siana does not own YYH. If she did, I'd already have killed Kuwabaka...

Kuwabara--- Hey!

* * *

Chapter 2

Their Capture

Siana, bound with vines, sulked angrily in front of a desk, when she heard footsteps, from another portal.

"Ow!" Kyoko was thrown down next to Siana, bleeding.

"Welcome to Hell," Siana mumbled. "And stop using yourself as a shield."

"This is hardly the time for scolding," Kyoko hissed.

"Ahem, welcome, Siana, Kyoko," The chair behind the desk turned to reveal, a toddler! "Now before we continue, I just want to say some thing…" He took in a deep breathe, before jumping on the desk yelling, "Aha! I finally got you two! The second best thieves in Makai! Hahahaha!"

"Well if it isn't Lord Koenma, King of Diaper Rash." Siana smirked.

"Yes, I wouldn't do that to your captor. Now, back to business. You two are charged with thievery, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Shiny things distract me." Siana said bluntly, a smile plastered on her face. Koenma looked ready to bang his head on the desk.

"And you?" He had turned his attention to Kyoko.

"Actually, I just like killing idiotic demons who have no place to survive in this dangerous place we call 'home'." Kyoko cocked her head to the side, with a violent, yet charming smile.

Looking ready to snap into insanity, Koenma a deep breath. "Okay, I have an offer to make. You two may serve your sentence as 16 years in jail, OR you can join my team of Spirit Detectives!" He looked confident that they'd choose the second one.

Kyoko and Siana turned their heads to the four boys. Classifying them silently. Slick; Muscles, Elvis; well… You need at least one pointless dude right? Spiky; the one with the bad attitude, Red; to them, he was probably the smartest one out of all.

_'Jail?'_ Kyoko asked Siana telepathically.

_'Duh.'_ Siana rolled her eyes. "We choose jail!" She shouted out.

"You weren't supposed to choose that!" Koenma yelled angrily. "Fine! You MUST join the team." He demanded.

"What?" Slick yelled in disbelief.

"What in the Hell? Should be more like it!" Kyoko looked angrily at Koenma.

"That's it, end of discussion. You should get introduced." Koenma said getting back to his paper work.


End file.
